The Five Senses
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Natsu and Lucy's senses are finally taking over. Let's just see how far they're willing to go.


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Being human, we all have our five senses.

Touch, taste, smell, sight and sound

We are going to test these senses. With the help of Natsu and Lucy of course

.

.

.

.

**Touch:**

(Lucy's POV)

Body against body.

Skin against skin

The hot air was surrounding us. He's embracing me close to his naked chest.

His body heat somehow circling through me. Which is getting me hotter and hotter. The room is warmer than it usually is, Natsu's hot breath is going down my neck. Despite the heat, he's sending chills down my spine

I love it. I crave it. I need it.

I want it. And he's gladly offering.

(Natsu's POV)

Her smooth, slender body is against mine

Our tounges were wrestling for dominance. At times I'd over power her, but then she'd surprise me and take back her rightful place.

It turned me on

Her moans were the gears that sent me into overdrive.

My arms slowly coiling and roaming her backside. Her thighs.

My lips pressing softly against hers, then my tounge roaming down her neck.

My body heat rising with every passing second. Her back arching every time I make a move that makes her tick.

I want her, and I'm willing to take her.

.

.

.

.

**Taste:**

(Lucy's POV)

His kisses were salty. It was so hot that both of our bodies were already producing sweat.

But I didn't care.

If I wanted him, I was going to have him.

He removed his lips from mine and brought them to my neck.

I moaned while I brought my hand up and pulled on his pink locks. Just begging for more

I bit my lip in satisfaction. I couldn't get enough.

I start to bring my hands to roam up and down his smooth, firm back. I felt his muscles move from beneath his skin as he moved his arms to conture with my body.

Then, he bites me

Almost out of instinct, I scratch him quickly down his back.

He quietly hissed. I felt kind of bad

But he asked for it.

(Natsu's POV)

I couldn't help it, she tasted so good.

After playing with tounges, I decided to go for a taste of her sweet skin.

After bringing my lips to her gentle flesh, I took a bite.

She took her nails and dug them down my back.

I had to admit, at times Lucy could be frisky.

I hissed a little, but I ignored the stinging of the scratches and continued my delicious meal

A little bit of blood began to leave the wound that I had made on her sweet coat of flesh. So I began to lick it clean

Lucy moaned at my gesture. I smirk against her skin.

I go back to licking the small wound. Her blood tasted sweet, yet the saltiness of her sweat mixed in with the flavors.

I loved it

.

.

.

.

**Smell:**

(Lucy's POV)

He buried his face deeper into my neck. His hair is now slightly tickling my nose.

He takes his hand, brings it to my back and brings me up closer to him. His face still buried in the arch of my neck, I hold on to him by his neck. Slightly I can smell him.

His hair smells sweet, yet it has a type of smokey scent to it. My face is now closing in on his neck. His skin has a hot smell to it.

Fire, and smokey wood.

*I Moan* "Mmm, Natsu"

I never really paid attention to Natsu's scent. But now that were in this 'situation' I had no choice but to smell him. I'm not complaining he did smell good.

I bury my face deeper into his neck, while he still holds me against his body.

He smelled so good, I can't believe I never noticed it before.

I want him even more *I Moan*

If thats even possible

(Natsu's POV)

Her scent is taking over me.

The scent that already drives me crazy through the day.

The sweet scent of Lucy

"Mmm, you taste and smell good Lucy" I mumbled in the crook of her neck

She moaned in response as I gave her a lick next to her ear and bit her earlobe softly.

I slowly came back to her neck, giving her kisses on my way down. When I did reach her neck, I gave it a small whiff.

It was like a drug, the sweet scent of vanilla and lavender.

I never knew I could be so addicted to a scent like this. It's so sweet and innocent, and with what we're doing my scent will mix with hers soon.

I don't want her scent to fade, if it did I wouldn't have that drive that gets me going

Do I want to take over her scent?

.

.

.

.

**Sight:**

(Lucy's POV)

Natsu brought his face out of my neck and looked down at me.

I could tell that my face was flushed. We weren't naked, his vest was long gone, and so was my shirt. But my bra was still keeping my 'two secrets' safe from his view

I looked back up at him, he had a worried type look on his face "What's wrong?" I ask

He gets off from laying on top of me and sits at the end of the bed.

"I- I just feel guilty"

I shuffle my way over to him "Why?"

"Well" He looks at me with sad and worried eyes "I don't want us to do something, that we're gunna regret later"

I giggle a bit and cup his cheek "What could we possibly regret? I love you, you love me-"

"Exactly! I love you too much" He cups both of my hands "I don't want to take something from you, that you can never get back. I'd feel guilty and I don't want you to regret it later. Regret that we did this, or regret being with me..."

I smile and release one of my hands from his soft grip. I cup his face and look at him through those beautiful onyx eyes

(Natsu's POV)

She cupped my face and looked at me right in the eye. I stared deep into her beautiful choclate brown orbs

"Don't think you're stealing anything from me 'cause you're not. I want you to take this from me, I wouldn't want anybody else taking it"

"Are you sure? You wouldn't leave me if we do this?"

Instead of giving me a worded answer, she caught my lips in a kiss.

She broke.

"I wouldn't even dream of it" she smiled

*Ah, another thing that drove me completely insane. Her smile. That one little curve would just shut me down, it showed me that she was happy. And I'm glad that I'm the reason why* I thought

I smile as well.

I take the chance to finally really look at her. God she was beautiful, I would always hide my wandering eyes when we were just friends. But now, I can look at her all I want.

"Nice"

(Lucy's POV)

"What?" I ask curiously "What are you staring at?"

Natsu leaned in towards me a little and chuckles "You"

I blush "Well why are you staring at me?"

He leans in more and I back up a little

"Well, your body is just a sight to see"

This made me tick... but in a good way

I go towards him "Oh yeah?" I look at him up and down. His body was just so gorgeous. His strong muscles showing through his tan skin, it was delicious. I licked my lips, "you're not so bad either"  
.

.

.

.

.

Now as for sound, you can already tell that Lucy's moans and Natsu's growls filled the room

So I won't go into details about that

But if I hear anything else about it, I'll be sure to tell you.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
